Gundabad Orc Archer
Gundabad Orc Archers are a variation of Gundabad Orcs which wield a ranged weapon instead of a close combat weapon. Spawn They spawn nearly everywhere at night except for peaceful territory (Lothlórien, The Shire, etc.), evil aligned areas (Dunland, Mordor, Angmar, etc.) and places where other types of orcs spawn at night (Mordor Orcs in places around Mordor such as Ithilien and Uruk-hai in Rohan). They can be found with random armour which comes from these sets: Armour: Angmar, Mordor, Gundabad Uruk, Dol Guldur, Bronze, , Fur and Bone. They may be wielding either an Orc bow, vanilla bow, bronze crossbow, or an iron crossbow; the damage they deal per shot will vary depending on which of these four weapons they're wielding. Sometimes, a Gundabad Orc archer will spawn on a Gundabad Warg. Behaviour Like most ranged NPC's, Gundabad Orc Archers will wander randomly, ignoring any player or NPC that has a positive alignment with their faction. If a player or NPC approaches which they see as an enemy, they will try to get within 10 meters of their foe and start shooting; the amount of damage they deal per shot depends on their weapon. The Orcs with vanilla bows deal the least damage, and those with Crossbows deal the most damage, with the Orc Bow-wielding Orcs somewhere in-between. Hiring They can be hired both on foot and mounted from a Gundabad Orc Chieftain. A Gundabad Orc archer can be hired for 35 silver coins once the payer is at +150 alignment. A Warg mounted Gundabad archer can be hired for 55 silver coins at +250 alignment. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Speechbanks Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Neutral *I smell man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? de:Gundabad Ork Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Gundabad Category:Hirable Category:Archers Category:Misty Mountains Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Evil